narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Kyōkugan Seals
The Hiroshino Clans Kekkei Genkai, Kyōkugan has four seals that limit the amount of shadow chakra that flows through their body. The four seals names and activation The first Kyōkugan seal is activated on the gate of life. This is called the Black Kyōkugan Seal. The second Kyōkugan seal is activated on the gate of closing. This is called the Crimson Kyōkugan Seal. The third Kyōkugan seal is activated on the gate of wonder. This is called the Eternal Kyōkugan Seal. The fourth and final seal is activated on the gate of death. This is called the Eternal Kyōkugan Reaper Seal. Four seal abilities and descriptions 1.The Black Kyōkugan is described as black flames forming around the users hands and feet. Their eyes are completely black with a grey circle around their eyes. This Seal is released when the user weaves the hand signs Tatsu,Ushi,Mi,Tori,Nisshoku (Dragon,Ox,Snake,Bird,Eclipse), then the user shouts “release!”. Releasing this seal allows the user to perform Shadow ThunderStrike. The drawback is the user is unable to perform the eight gates for a week once they deactivate their Kyōkugan. 2.The Crimson Kyōkugan is described as the user having Red chakra forming around them. Their pupils and irises turn red and the circles around their eyes become red aswell. This Seal is released the same way as the first seal. By releasing this seal the user is able to perform the Crimson Lotus and Crimson Thunder-strike. The drawback is some of the users chakra points shatter. 3.The Eternal Kyōkugan is characterized as the username having black chakra covering their whole body. Their eyes turn black with an eclipse pattern and the red circles fade away. This Seal is released when the user weaves the handsign Nisshoku and shouting “Release!”. By releasing this seal the user is able to perform Midnight Lotus,Shadow Palm,Eclipse Thunderstrike and Eternal Kyōkugan Dragon. The drawback is the user is in immense pain due to the seventh gate being opened. 4.The Eternal Kyōkugan Reaper is the last kyōkugan seal. Very people have ever released the seal. The massive amount of shadow chakra forms into the shape of the reaper around the user. The chakra color is never The some among the users. This Seal is released when the user Weaves several Different Handsigns ending with Tatsu (Dragon) then Stabbing their thumb into the center of their chest and shouting “Release!”. Before the shadow chakra can flow throughout the users body, the user must then form the Eclipse hand sign and shout “Commence!”. The Fourth Seal Releases such a mass amount of shadow chakra that it bends the dimension the user is in. Releasing this seal allows the user to perform Unholy Lotus,Midnight Dragon,Almighty Shadow Palm and Wrath of the Kyōkugan. The drawback is quite obviously death. But instead of crumbling to ashes like with the eighth gate, those who open the fourth seal disintegrate into a pile of red crystals. facts •Satoshi Hyuga and Rei Hiroshino are the only Kyōkugan users to survived the Eternal Kyōkugan Reaper Seal Release. Satoshi survived because an elder used the Resurrection Jutsu to revive him. But if it weren’t for his pseudo-Jinchuriki powers Saroshi would have been completely paralyzed. Rei survived because the third Kurokage used a rejuvenation jutsu to heal all of her wounds and revive her.